New Fathers
by foreverbm
Summary: Ben and Michael talk about their daughter, Jenny-Rebecca, as Ben gives her an early morning bottle


NEW FATHERS

Michael woke with a start, listening for sounds of a crying JR, but the house was silent. He turned over and realized Ben's side of the bed was empty. A quick glance at the clock showed 2am, and he debated whether to go in search of Ben or snuggle back under the warmth of the covers.

His curiosity, or more likely worry, made him climb out of bed, shivering, before grabbing his robe and wrapping it tightly around himself as he tip toed out the bedroom.

The house was in darkness as he crossed the hallway, quietly opening Hunter's door. The moonlight shining through the window was enough to see Hunter's sleeping form and the shambles that was his son's room. He shut the door, making a mental note to remind Hunter that if he wanted the money for the concert next week he had to hold up his end of the bargain and clean his room.

He padded softly towards the spare room which had been turned into a nursery for JR, smiling to himself as he remembered the weekends he and Ben had spent decorating it. Ben had over-ruled his sky blue ceiling and pink walls idea, which wasn't surprising, and he himself had told his mother in no uncertain terms that JR would not want to wake up every morning to walls covered with pink polka dots. His mother had muttered something about him not having a fucking clue as to what looked good as she stomped out the door.

In the end, they had decided on soft yellow walls, pale pink curtains with small yellow flowers on them that matched the color of the walls. They had spent a full day shopping for furniture, deciding that although the colored cribs and dressers were pretty, the clean look of the white ones they had chosen was the right decision. When the furniture had been delivered the following day, all three of them had gotten to work on putting it together, amongst much laughter and teasing, until JR's room was ready and waiting for her arrival.

Hunter had stashed the huge amount of stuffed toys that JR had already managed to accumulate into the bright yellow netted hanging shelf in the corner of the room. Ben had attached a small shelf to the wall, and it was soon filled with books which he knew would be well read by Ben to their daughter.

Michael pushed open his daughter's door quietly and stood unmoving in the doorway. Ben was sitting in the rocking chair, JR snuggled in his arms. She was wrapped in the bright pink blanket his mother had bought her, which for some inexplicable reason she had become very attached to and wouldn't settle without it.

Ben obviously hadn't sensed Michael's presence, his concentration was firmly on their daughter as she sucked on the bottle of milk, her pudgy fingers wrapped around Ben's as he rocked gently in the chair.

Michael could see Ben's lips moving and wondered what he was saying to JR. He took a tentative step into the room, and Ben looked up a smile on his face.

"Did we wake you?" Ben asked quietly, his eyes flicking between JR and Michael.

Michael walked over to Ben, dropping a kiss on his head.

"No." He replied. "Had she been crying long?"

"A little while, yes." Ben replied. "She was restless and needed changing and then decided she was hungry as well."

Michael knelt down next to the chair and reached out, running his finger down his daughters cheek. She stopped sucking momentarily, her head turning slightly towards Michael, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Her eyes are the same color as yours." Michael said, looking up at Ben.

"I think they'll change soon." Ben replied. "And become beautiful and brown like yours."

Michael blushed slightly in the darkness; Ben's reference to his brown eyes still did that to him even after all these years.

"Do you want to finish feeding her?" Ben asked.

Michael shook his head.

"No, she's happy with her Dada." Michael smiled at Ben as he looked at JR who seemed to be following the conversation with interest, her head turning at the sounds of different voices.

Michael made himself more comfortable on the floor, his head resting against Ben's legs as JR continued to feed greedily.

If anyone had told him five years ago that he would have a husband and a family, a daughter that was part of him, he would have laughed, but he knew this was what he had always wanted from life.

"Ben?" Michael asked quietly.

"What baby?" Ben replied, moving slightly so he could look down at Michael.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I think we'll probably make mistakes, what new parents don't" Ben said. "But as long as JR knows she is loved and can come to us when she needs to that's what's important."

"I can't imagine her running around and talking, she's still so tiny." Michael laughed. "There's just so much we don't know, especially about girls."

"JR's mothers will be able to help us if we need it and I'm sure your Mother will also lend a hand if necessary." Ben replied, removing the empty bottle from JR and lifting her onto his shoulder, rubbing her back.

"My Mother would move in tomorrow if we let her!" Michael said, shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah that thought occurred to me as well." Ben laughed at the horrified look on Michael's face.

"We'll be okay Michael." Ben continued. "At the moment all JR needs is a warm crib and food, we'll worry about everything else when the time comes."

Ben carefully lifted JR down from his shoulder and rested her against his body, her little fists waving around, happy gurgles coming from her.

Michael sat up and looked at his daughter and was rewarded with a wide smile from her as she reached out trying to grab his hair.

He bent in, kissing her nose, which caused her to giggle and just wriggle on Ben's lap.

"Back to bed for you honeybun." Michael said as he stood and took her from Ben's outstretched arms.

They walked over to the crib together as Michael tucked her in; making sure the pink blanket was within her reach. Her thumb immediately found her mouth and her eyelids slowly closed.

Ben reached out taking Michael's hand and squeezing it as Michael rested his head on Ben's shoulder.

They may make mistakes Michael thought, but JR would have all the love in the world from him and Ben, and at the moment, that was all that mattered.


End file.
